MY BOYFRIEND SHIM CHANGMIN
by Pacare Sasuke
Summary: Yang jelas full enceh. Gue sendiri ngakak gegulingan nulisnya. Maklum otak eror. Homin Pair, satu yang jelas POOR CHANGMIN Nambah cuman drabbel oke vick


Homin Pair

Full NC

"Ikuti aku."

Yunho menarik pergelangan Changmin untuk ikut dengannya. Hingga langkah pria Jangkung itu sedikit tersaruk-saruk, untuk mengimbangi langkah Yunho. Changmin tahu Yunho marah besar saat ini. Tapi apalagi masalahnya sekarang? "Pikir Changmin, mengingat kejadian apa yang membuat Yunho begitu marah padanya.

TVXQ baru saja melakukan konser di fukuoka Jepang selama dua hari. Mobil van mereka, baru saja tiba dihalaman Dorm belum berhenti dengan sempurna, namun Yunho sudah mendesak turun, memutari mobil menghampiri Changmin ,dan menariknya turun.

Changmin tahu Yunho sedang sensitif belakangan ini, itu sebabnya ia sangat menjaga gerak-geriknya agar tidak memancing kemarahan kekasihnya itu. Pretty Man, tersebut cukup memahami kondisi emosi Yunho, yang sebentar lagi memasuki barak Wamil. Apalagi harus meninggalkan kekasih, yang selalu saja menggoda iman dengan menebar Aurotnya. Changmin berperan cukup manis selama Konser dua hari itu, dia akan menghindari adegan panas dengan seksi dancer demi menjaga perasaan Yunho.

Tapi apalah daya, saat kru kreatif mengharuskan Changmin beradegan mesra, dan terkadang beradegan panas diatas panggung dengan sexy dancer

Tapi konser ini bahkan tidak melibatkan sexy dancer, bahkan seluruh adegan mesra Changmin perankan dengan baik bersama Yunho. Konser ini sengaja dirancang sebagai salam perpisahan menjelang Wamil. Semua adegan difokuskan untuk Yunho dan Changmin, video-video kebersamaan mereka diputar di layar raksasa.

Changmin mengingat sesuatu, pihak kreatif memutarkan VCR saat Changmin berdandan cantik, dengan rambut sebahu, berbelahan menggoda dibagian paha, dalam balutan gaun merah panjang. Dengan lancang Heechul merabai bagian dada Changmin dalam video itu. Bahkan Siwon menggoda Changmin dalam video tersebut.

"Matilah Aku." Pasrah Changmin. Memukul gemas keningnya sendiri.

Changmin pikir ia akan terkunci didalam kamar ini, hingga hari keberangkatan, saat Yunho Wamil."Kau sadar salahmu, EOH!" Bentak Yunho, kali ini ia merangkak naik keranjang tempatnya menghempaskan Changmin tadi.

"OOHH...HYUUUNG!"

Changmin merasakan Min Banana nyilu, saat jemari Yunho merayap, lalu meremasnya gemas. "AAARRGGHH." Erangan keras Changmin, kedua tangannya meremas kuat seprai putih, yang menutupi kasur. Meski sudah sering melakukannya, tetap saja tubuh Changmin menegang dirangsang sedemikian rupa.

Yunho merayap pelan mempermainkan tubuh atletis Changmin. Tangan Yunho menyusup kedalam kaos putih ketat, yang masih melekat di tubuh Changmin.  
Menyibakkannya hingga sebatas dada.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti, aku membenci saat orang lain menyentuhku, kau itu milikku." Bisik Yunho ditelinga Changmin, sambil menggigitinya. Pemilik marga Shim tersebut bergidik geli, apalagi saat nafas menderu Yunho menyentuh pori-pori tengkuknya. Ribuan volt aliran listrik seperti dialirkan ke tubuh seksinya. Changmin menggeliat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yunho menempelkan mulutnya dibagian perut Changmin yang berbata, enam kotak. Mengecupnya satu persatu penuh penghayatan, menciptakan tanda merah keunguan, sebagai stempel kepemilikan atas tubuh Changmin.

"EEESSTT~~~~~AAAHHH~~~~OOOHHH~~~~~HYUUUUNGGGGHHHH..."

Changmin mendesis, menikmati perlakuan Yunho, kepala Changmin mendongak, menggeleng-geleng mengungkapkan kenikmatan. "Sa..lahhhkan...oohhh...kreatif...manager...aasssttt...eeeuumpp"

Changmin makin belingsatan, saat bibir Yunho naik ke dada dan mempermainkan nipple Changmin. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, Yunho menyurukkan sisa kaos Changmin yang tersingkap, hingga tanggal. Yunho menjauhkan diri sebentar, dengan tatapan nakal dikulitinya tubuh Changmin yang bertelanjang dada. Senyuman licik terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Shim Changmin." Yunho menyerang Changmin lagi, kali ini lebih agresif. Bibir tebal Yunho, langsung melahap bibir Changmin penuh-penuh, menyesapnya dengan rakus. Memancing lidah licin, si Pretty Men untuk bergulat, dengan lidahnya yang bertekstur dan liar.

Suara berdecap-decap dari bibir pasangan yang bercumbu, menjadi back sound adegan panas keduanya. Setelah puas berciuman, hingga bibir Changmin bengkak, Yunho menurunkan ciumannya, menikmati curuk leher jenjang boyfriendnya , diselingi gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulitnya bercak keunguan memenuhi seluruh tubuh Changmin.

"HYUUUNG...OOOHHH...PLEASE...PLEASE... PLEASE...NIKMAT...Ooohhhhh...ooohhhhh

Ceracau Changmin, merasakan tangan Yunho merayap masuk kedalam Cdnya. Lembut belaian tangan Yunho, menggerayangi selangkangan dan paha Changmin. Hingga finalnya Yunho membelai halus Min Banana yang menegang , meremasnya berusaha mencakup banana yang membengkak di genggamannya. Namun tetap tidak cukup.

Yunho melakukan oral, naik dan turun. Changmin sudah kehilangan suara, untuk mengungkapkan kenikmatan, hanya mata yang merem-melek, dengan mulut yang menga-nga tanpa ssuara.

"FUCK...OHHH...FASTER. " Setelah beberapa saat, desahan Changmin mulai menggila. Yunho menyesap bibir Changmin sekali lagi, sebelum bergerak turun.

Yunho menanggalkan blue jeans Changmin,bersama cdnya. Melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"OOOOHHHH..." Teriak Changmin dengan kerasnya, saat mulut Yunho melahap Min Banana. Lidah Yunho menjilati Min Banana seperti ice cream. Changmin menyusupkan jari ke rambut Yunho dan menjambaknya. Menyalurkan, nikmat yang tak terungkap kan, oleh suara.

"OHHH, FUCK...FASTERRF."

"OOOHHH...ASTAGA...AAAHHH...AAAHHHHHH...EEEEUUUMPPPEEEEUUUMPPP

Ceracauan Changmin, dengan tubuh yang menggelinjang. Saat Banananya dihisap-hisap dengan kuatnya.

"YA AH...YAAAH...YAAAAHHH...OOOUUUWWW." SSSSRRRTTT, cairan kental melumer di mulut Yunho. Tubuh Changmin mengejang.

"Oh...Masyita..."

Yunho langsung melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Naik keatas tempat tidur, dengan posisi mengangkangi Changmin, yang masih terengah setelah orgasme pertamanya. Yunho mendewakan Yunconda ke mulut mungil Changmin. Changmin mengulumnya, namun tidak seluruhnya masuk karena ukuran Conda 4X lebih besar dari Min Banana.

Yunho merasakan magmanya mulai mendesak keluar. Sambil memegangi kepala Changmin, Yunho memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH." Cairan putih kental menyembur, melumer dari mulut Changmin. Sebagian ia semburkan ke wajah tampan Changmin.

Yunho menggiring Changmin menungging, dengan keras ditamparnya butt Changmin yang bohai.  
"AAA." Pekik Changmin. Tanpa melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu, Yunho langsung menusukkan Yunconda kedalam lubang Changmin.

"AAARRRGGGHHH." Changmin merasakan lubangnya seperti dirobek. Segera Yunho meraih Min Banana mengoralnya, untuk merangsang Changmin. Yunho bisa merasakan Adiknya diremas dengan kuat di dalam sana, hingga terasa sakit.

Perlahan cengkraman di lubang Changmin mengendur. Yunho mengawali dengan gerakan pelan, ia memaju, mundur kan tubuhnya. Setelah Changmin merespon baik rangsangan nya Yunho mempercepat genjotannya. /p

"JJJLLEEPPP...JJLLEEEPPP...JJJLLLEEEPP...PLOK...PLOK...PLOK

Kedua paha yang beradu. Seiring desahan, racauan, juga erangan Changmin yang kesetanan.

"OH...DIA...KELUAR...JUNG...OH...SIALAN...AAAAGGGHHHH...INI... NIKMAT

"TAHAN...SAYANG...KITA...KELUARKAN...BERSAMAAN..." Yunho menambah power tusukannya, sementara tangannya asyik memainkan Min Banana.

"AAASSSAAAA...OOOOUUUUWWWHHH...HAH...HAH...HAH." Cairan yang banyak menyembur banyak dari kedua vital.

"Kali ini Yunho berpindah ke sofa, dan Changmin duduk diatasnya. Yunho menusukkan kembali Yunconda, ke lubang Changmin.

"KAU...MILIKKU...YUNHO-SSI...INI...NIKMAT...SEKALI." Tangan Yunho meremas dada Changmin. Sementara mulutnya menciumi area punggung Changmin. Tidak lama berselang orgasme berikutnya terjadi.

Keduanya mengulangi adegan-adegan erotis beberapa kali. Hingga lima jam berlalu sepasang insan itu masih sibuk bergumul.

Yunho tidak memberikan ampun sedikit pun pada Changmin. Paling hanya istirahat makan sebentar, begitu tenaga pulih kembali. Yunho kembali menyerang Changmin.

Endingnya tujuh hari kemudian. Changmin sudah lemas, dan tidak bertenaga pagi itu. Kulitnya yang biasa bercahaya tampak pucat. Pemilik suara tinggi itu harus dilarikan, kerumah sakit. Karena kehilangan banyak cairan, hingga dehidrasi.

"Cemburumu sungguh keterlaluan, bagaimana jika Changmin kenapa-napa?" Cecar Manager dengan marah.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri...Yunconda selalu mencuat saat melihat Changmin...aku juga cemas Hyung." Keluh Yunho membela diri.

Sementara Changmin masih terbaring lemah, dengan infus ditangannya.

"Maafkan aku, setiap kali kesal denganmu aku hanya ingin, menguncimu dikamar dan menyerang mu." Sesal Yunho, sambil menggenggam tangan lembut Changmin.

"Aku, sudah membaik. Tapi...Hyung...aku...ingin...makan...kedondong dari halaman rumah Pak Kadir di Semarang." Yunho melongo mendengar permintaan Changmin.

"Hyung...ayo...carikan...aku...mau...sekarang juga." Changmin merengek pada Yunho.

"What Happened?" Tanya Yunho begitu Dokter Park masuk. "Ini agak sulit dipercaya, tapi Shim Changmin tengah mengandung, ada janin usia tiga minggu, selamat Tuan Jung Yunho." Suara Dokter Park terulur photo USG, sebelum berpindah ke pasien lain. YUNHO terdiam menerima hasil Usg, speecles ini seperti mimpi.

Ini kabar yang sangat baik. Rasanya Yunho bahagia, hingga ingin terbang. Tapi kabar dukanya. Permintaan Changmin. Kedondong itu apa, Yunho pun tidak tahu! Dimana Semarang Yunho pun belum pernah pergi kesana? Dan, siapa Pak Kadir itu? Dimana Changmin mengenal orang itu? Atau dia kekasih gelap Changmin? Hal itu membuat Yunho mual. Tapi jika tidak dituruti, nasib Yunconda, masa depan Yunconda akan suram.

"ANNDWEEEE!' Teriak Yunho frustasi.

END  
Jepri lagi somplak jadi deh keluar telurnya.

Akhirnya editnya selesai ff yang kocak


End file.
